Lovers in a Dangerous Time
by Oleanna
Summary: After Hamunaptra....what happened?
1. Default Chapter

Lovers in a Dangerous Time  
  
  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author: Kat  
  
Disclaimer: not mine, therefore will not say that they are mine…  
  
  
  
The trip to Hamunaptra had brought with it many changes, especially for Rick and Evelyn who gained something they never had expected to: LOVE. Dealing with this new gain was harder than anything that they had encountered before because they felt that they had to compromise especially with their personalities to please the other. The first week back in Cairo, Rick and Evy lived only to be in the presence of one another. They began to spend every waking hour at each other side. The more time they spent together, the more fear grew in their hearts. Fear of having the other not feel the same way and mostly fear of losing each other so soon after having been found.  
  
As these feelings began to intensify in their beings distance began to approach the relationship. Evelyn returned to her work at the museum and instead of spending more time with Rick she did it at work, but even there she could not separate herself from him because his image always roamed in her mind. She always wondered about his love, loyalty and mostly his past. As for Rick, Evelyn's distance began to create ideas in his mind. He began to ponder about her love for him, about her past and even about his own past combined with hers and how different they were.  
  
When they began to think of these things the fear that they had inside grew as much as their love. With each meeting their treatment towards the other began to change, and instead of ending with a kiss they usually ended in arguments with anger and doubt.  
  
The relationship continued in that manner for about a month, until finally they got the courage to speak.  
  
"Rick, what is happening with us? Asked Evelyn trying to keep calm.  
  
"I don't know, everything is just so…" he stopped not knowing what to say next.  
  
"So what?" asked Evelyn waiting for an answer.  
  
"I … I think we should spend some time apart," his heart broke at the sound of his voice saying those words because in truth all he wanted was to spend all his time with her. Yet, everything had gotten so complicated. After he said those words something in him begged for her to say otherwise.  
  
"Well if you… I mean… I agree with you," said she looking away from him. Her eyes were on the brink of begging with salty waters for it to be so, but her words said the opposite.  
  
Disappointed at having heard her reply and seeing her look away from him caused Rick to leave. Feeling lost and alone his steps led him to a Kasbah, where he hoped to get his mind away from her by indulging in sin. At home Evelyn sobbed the night away, and no other thought crossed her mind other than the love that she had just lost.  
  
  
  
End of ch1….please review…should I continue…do u wanna know what happens next…well, give me a shout and I'll do just that… 


	2. Happy Now?

Morning came and soon faded away, as well as those days that soon followed. Soon it had been the passing of three months and neither Rick nor Evy had heard from one another, yet deep inside still remained the love and pain of that last day. Nonetheless, they tried to continue with life as best as possible, she with her work and he with anything that came around. On some occasions Rick found himself with Jonathan but the subject that burned within their minds was always evaded. One day while Rick and Jonathan were at the local Kasbah it she was finally spoken about but not by them.  
  
"Hey John so I hear your sister is getting hitched, man I never thought that girl would ever say yes to anyone. I know from experience, my buddy Reynolds and I were both shot down like crazy puppies," said a young American as he took a sip of his Scotch.  
  
"Yeah well, we all know the only person who'll ever say yes to you is Betty- butt-ugly-dancer," interrupted another American with a sly smile.  
  
"Oh, very funny," responded Trent a bit disturbed by the comment.  
  
While the two Americans continued to insult and ramble about nothing, Jonathan could not bring himself to look at Rick, who at the moment was still trying to make sense of what he had heard. He felt like he was going insane, it was actually worse because at the same time it was as if somebody had stabbed him in the heart. A million thoughts were running through his mind, all concerning Evelyn and ending with the question why.  
  
As they were about to leave, both very drunk, and through his intoxication Rick finally got the nerve to what he had been meaning to ever since he heard the news.  
  
"So, yourrrrr sistah's getting hitched, uh?"  
  
Jonathan at this point was too drunk to understand the question, at which point Rick had to repeat the question a few more times until it finally sunk into Jonathan.  
  
"Uh, hiccup oh…right, yeah. She's um…marrianyaand. Its just some hiccup old chap from back home.hiccup hiccup great guy," his words were slurred, yet Rick heard and understood them all.  
  
The next day, through his hang over and headache, three words kept ringing in Rick's mind. These were marrying and great guy. How could she? It had not been that long since they were still together, and she was already getting married and to some great guy. Once again his thought went back to how could she?  
  
That day Evelyn was going towards her daily activities, which meant spending most of her day at museum. Ever since her last encounter with Rick, her days and life consisted mostly of the museum. It had gotten to the point where she sometimes slept. This was all until two weeks ago, when Christian showed up. Christian Hult was an old friend of both Evelyn and Jonathan. They had known him since primary school. Evelyn and he had even dated before she and Jonathan moved to Egypt. Christian's re- appearances had been great for Evelyn, especially after what she had gone through with Rick. He helped her out of her depression by bringing back memories of the past. He was practically one of her best friends, so when he proposed to her three days ago, she was completely surprised. At first, the thought of it just made her laugh and due to the fact that she did not love him, she refused his proposal. But that was not enough to for Christian who was persistent and continued after her.  
  
  
  
The next day Evelyn returned to work. This was the first morning in weeks where her mind was not thinking about Rick. She smiled as she took her route to the museum through the early vendors in Cairo. As she was nearing the Achmanun Cafe, she saw him, Rick. He sat alone at the café. This sparked new thoughts in Evelyn's mind. "Maybe he still loves me and wants me back," thought she. However, her expectations as well as her train her thought were soon shattered by seeing an elegant and beautiful lady sit at Rick's table. The stranger saluted him with a loving kiss on the lips, which he, from Evelyn's point of view, happily accepted and returned. After seeing this Evelyn infuriated and broken hearted walked away. With rage in her heart and without thinking Evelyn turned back, forgetting work and headed for Christian's where she accepted his proposal.  
  
Now at the museum Evelyn's mind began to take its usual path, which was towards, Rick. He was always there plaguing her both with his love and betrayal. Once her mind reached the morning where she saw him with that other woman, she tried to shift her mind in another direction.  
  
"No, its over. You're in love with someone else and from the looks of it so is he. But that doesn't really matter. All your thoughts must now go towards Christian. Christian, oh jeez, I was to meet him an hour ago." After coming to this realization, she rushed out of the museum having forgotten her fiancée, who was waiting for her in order to help her prepare a party for Jonathan's upcoming birthday.  
  
Days Later…  
  
Jonathan had been asked by Evelyn to invite his honorable friends to the party, but those were few. "Honorable?" thought Jonathan, "I wonder what she means by honorable, all my friends are honorable. Ok, maybe not Mickey the Swiss…the belly dancers…oh, and definitely not Muhammad with the one eye. But apart from that they are all great." Jonathan continued on his way to invite his friends, and as he was doing so he ran into Rick.  
  
"Should I invite him? He is my friend and I guess all that stuff between he and Evie is over. They both seem to have moved on. He is with Elin and she is now with Christian. Yes, I'll do it. And he is honorable."  
  
Rick approached Jonathan with Elin, who was the girl that Evelyn had seen him with. Elin Albright was the daughter of one of Rick's superiors in the Legion. They had met a while ago but nothing had ever happened between them until they had seen each other about a couple of weeks ago.  
  
"Hey John and where are you heading to, isn't it too early for people such as yourself to be out at this time of day?" was Rick's salutation towards him.  
  
"Oh, very funny. Hello Elin."  
  
"Hello Jonathan, Rick that wasn't very nice of you" said the girl.  
  
"Anyway so where are you off to?" said Rick changing the subject.  
  
"I was just coming to invite you to a the celebration of the birthday of yours truly. If you don't wanna show up that's fine. I wouldn't either except for the fact that Evelyn and Christian very excited about it." Jonathan struggled a little with what he was saying, especially after he mentioned his sister and her boyfriend's name. He also stopped at that instant because he saw how Rick's facial expression changed after he mentioned them.  
  
"I don't think so…" began Rick and was soon cut off by Elin.  
  
"Why not? Rick we should go. Jonathan is our friend and even though he doesn't sound very excited it is his birthday."  
  
"If you want to go, that's alright with me," said Rick becoming nervous and excited at the thought of seeing Evelyn again.  
  
"Yes" Elin kissed Rick. She was very excited because she hardly ever had the chance to be with people her age. She was always surrounded by her father's friends and their wives and kids who were usually too old or too young.  
  
"So who are Evelyn and Christian?" asked Elin.  
  
"Evelyn is my younger sister and…" Jonathan once again stopped feeling uncomfortable to mention anything that had to do with Evelyn in front of Rick.  
  
"You have a sister? Why don't you ever mention her? Rick, Rick…" said Elin not noticing Jonathan or Rick, except when she never got an answer towards them her question as to why they never mention Evelyn did she finally notice how distracted Rick had been.  
  
"Yeah, uh, sorry. What was that?" asked Rick finally snapping out of it.  
  
" I asked why you or Jonathan never mentioned that he had a sister?"  
  
"Evelyn? I…I guess," said Rick not knowing how to answer.  
  
"Its just that they never really got along. So that is why I never mention her in front of Rick or vice versa," said Jonathan bailing Rick out of his stutter.  
  
"Well, I must meet this Evelyn. How could she not get along with somebody as precious as my Rick? I guess its better for me though for who knows what would have happened if they did get along?" said she seriously but then breaking down with a smile towards both Rick and John.  
  
"Ok, so the party is tomorrow night. Be there around 8pm. It will be at the hotel's ballroom," said Jonathan changing the subject that for Elin had been so funny yet for he and Rick completely the opposite.  
  
"We'll be there," said Elin enthusiastically. 


	3. Party

Ch 3  
  
It was now the eve before the party. Evy and Christian were putting the final touches to the arrangements when Jonathan arrived.  
  
"Hello," said Jonathan  
  
"Jonathan, how many people should we be expecting? We have arranged for a party of twenty, but if there are more I think we should be able to manage," said Evy a bit distracted.  
  
"Well, since you mentioned the word honorable my party suddenly shrank to…oh I don't know about 12 but most will bring a companion for the free booze," said Jonathan amused.  
  
" I see you still have not lost that sense of humor of yours, especially if will get you some reaction from your sister."  
  
"Without it I'd be missed, wouldn't I old mum?"  
  
"Yeah sure, right. If you say so."  
  
"Oh, very funny, Evy" Jonathan continued, "I hope you don't mind but…well I" Jonathan paused for a moment.  
  
"You what? Oh don't tell me you've invited a couple of belly dancers. Seriously Jonathan…"  
  
"No, I invited someone else. Rick and a friend of his," said Jonathan rapidly.  
  
At hearing those words Evy soon lost sight of what she was doing.  
  
"You did what?!" said she losing the cool temper that always accompanied her. At which point she looked at Christian, who had never seen her react in this manner. "No, of course not. Why would I mind? All that is in the past" added she trying to act as cool as possible.  
  
"Ok, great" said Jonathan now feeling sorry for having invited Rick because he knew this would not be a pleasant meeting for either of them no matter how much they would try to hide it.  
  
"Why should she mind? Wasn't Rick that guy who accompanied the both of you on that dig?" asked Christian innocently.  
  
"Yes he did. And the only reason I asked is that Rick and Evy don't get along that well"  
  
"But I thought that they got along very well with each other, well that is what I get from what you've told me because Evy never mentions that whole episode. Now why is that Evy?"  
  
"I do not do that…it is just that I…I mean we haven't seen each other in a while, so there is no reason in speaking about someone whom I only knew for a few weeks and have not seen ever since," said Evy trying to be convincingly about not caring about Rick and his life, though both she and Jonathan knew that it was otherwise.  
  
Christian dropped the subject, or rather the siblings lack of answers made him do so. He soon left. Both Evy and Jonathan retired to their rooms in order to continue avoiding the subject. That night as everyone in Cairo was in the blissful land of dreams, Rick and Evy were unable to do the same. Their anxiousness towards that meeting, which had been avoided and wished for so long by both, now plagued their minds. Throughout the night all that passed through their minds were of how it would all be, but none really defined what awaited them.  
  
The night of the party arrived. With the thought of seeing one another again, Rick and Evy felt as if it was now their first day at school.  
  
"I will not go. I will just send a message to Elin telling her that I am sick. I'll just do that. Yeah! I don't have to go. Do I really want to see her there with someone else? To smile at him and have him embrace her as they dance. But if I don't go she will think that I do care about all that and it's not like that. I have someone else too. She could do as she pleases and so can I. So everything is great. It will be great. I'll go and show her that I don't need her and that I am glad she has someone like I do." Without having the chance to change his mind Rick grabbed his jacket and went on his way to pick up Elin. While at the other side of the city.  
  
"Why am I so nervous? It's just a party. It's not like I've never been to a party. But it's not the party that's causing my nerves. It's him. He will probably show up with his beautiful smile and he'll look dashing with his new girlfriend. Oh, why should I care how he or she looks like? I have Christian. He loves me and I…well I care about him. Ok, just stop thinking about this. Go. You'll be perfect and you don't care about who shows. As long as Jonathan has a good time."  
  
Evelyn finished dressing and met up with Christian. Once with him she made her way towards the party.  
  
At the party  
  
The guests began arriving. Evelyn was impressed at seeing that not all of her brother's friends were the bunch of scoundrels that she had thought. Throughout the evening, her eyes were fixed upon the door. She longed to see him but at the same time wished that he didn't show up.  
  
"Evelyn, who are you looking for?" asked Chritian  
  
"Me…oh…um, nobody"  
  
"It seems to me like you are waiting for someone. You have not taken your eyes from the door since we arrived"  
  
"I'm sorry. I was just trying to find Jonathan. I haven't seen him since we got here. He seemed to have vanished," said she trying to smile. "Would you mind terribly if I go look for him?"  
  
"Not at all. But make sure you come back soon though. I will get very lonely if you don't."  
  
As Evelyn made her way around the room in search of Jonathan, she bumped into someone. He grabbed her in his arms helping her avoid a fall.  
  
"I'm really sorry, miss," said he  
  
"No, it was my fault. I am the one that should be apologizing."  
  
When they locked eyes, their expressions quickly changed.  
  
"Hello Evelyn"  
  
"Rick"  
  
This was soon followed by an awkward silence. Throughout this time he continued to hold her in his arms. When they realized this a blush passed through their faces and they soon let go of one another.  
  
"So, um…how have you been?"  
  
"Great and you?"  
  
"Can't really complain…I've been looking for your brother. Do you know where I could find him?"  
  
"I've been actually looking for him myself"  
  
Another awkward silence followed, yet this time it was broken by the appearances of each other's companions.  
  
"I found your brother, he is sitting right over there with a couple of his friends. I think he has already had a bit too much to drink," said Christian amused at seeing Jonathan making an ass of himself.  
  
"Rick, what's taking you so long? Oh, sorry. Hello. You must be Evelyn."  
  
"Yes, I am" said Evelyn a bit confused by having the girl that seemed to have arrived with Rick act so familiar with her.  
  
"You must think that I am terribly rude. I am Elin. I've wanted to meet you since I heard Jonathan say that he had a sister."  
  
"So you're the famous Rick. Its nice to finally meet you." Rick and Evelyn exchanged glances as their companions amiably introduced themselves.  
  
"I guess I am the famous Rick. But you are?" asked he knowing well who the other man was.  
  
"Oh, I am sorry. Christian as you know this is Rick. And Rick this is Christian. He is my…my…"  
  
"Her fiancée" added Christian cutting off Evelyn's stutter.  
  
"Yes, my fiancée" admitted Evelyn as she saw Elin putting her arm through Rick's.  
  
"And this beautiful lady at your side said her name to be Elin?"  
  
"Yes, this is Elin Alberhg"  
  
"Its nice to meet the both of you" said Christian standing his hand to Rick. "Hey, I just had a fantastic idea. Why don't you two come sit with us?"  
  
"We're actually already seated over there, but thanks for the offer," said Rick coolly.  
  
"You can easily change sits. We have so much to talk about. And if you do you will be saving us from having to sit with those two there. We just met them and I can honestly say that I have heard their life stories. Twice."  
  
Elin smiled at Christian's comment and was as eager as he for them to all sit together. Evelyn and Rick finally agreed to it but continued to be distant towards each other. The rest of the night was passed in a never- ending conversation between Elin and Christian and as for Evelyn and Rick tried to calm themselves with a little liquor. They would often share glances but would soon change the direction of their eyes once their eyes would meet.  
  
As midnight came by the guests began to leave. Jonathan was once again nowhere to be found; at which Evy did not worry about he brother's disappearance because she knew that it was most likely to the local Kasbah.  
  
"Look at the time. We should be on our way home," said Evy finally breaking the silence that had taken a hold of her throughout the night.  
  
"Yes, we should all be going," said Rick accompanying Evelyn in the break of silence on their parts.  
  
"Aw, can't we stay just a bit longer. Chris and I are having the most wonderful conversation," said Elin with a happy opposition.  
  
"If you two are having such a wonderful conversation. Why don't you just continue with it on your way home," said Evelyn.  
  
"That is a great idea. You two don't mind do you?" asked Elin.  
  
"No, why would we mind. Go. Have fun. Converse," said Rick not caring.  
  
"Evelyn, do you mind if I escort Elin home?" asked Christian  
  
"Well, I…"  
  
"No, she doesn't mind either. I'll walk her to her room," said Rick cutting Evelyn off.  
  
Christian and Elin arranged their things and were soon on their way home.  
  
"What gave you the right to speak for me?" asked Evelyn excitedly.  
  
"Hey, I was just trying to let them have their conversation."  
  
"I do not appreciate that"  
  
"Ok, Whatever you say. Now, are you ready to head home?"  
  
Evy stood up angrily and began to walk away from him. Rick followed her without understanding her behaviour but inside he felt anger, which was the same way that she was feeling because he had seen another man kiss her in front of him. Once at her door, Evy tried to get Rick to leave but he persuaded her to invite him in.  
  
"This place hasn't changed"  
  
"You expected it to"  
  
"No, that is not what I meant"  
  
"Than what did you mean?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"If it was nothing than why did you mention it?"  
  
"Just drop it. God. Why do you always have to do this?"  
  
"Do what? Mr. O'Connell"  
  
"This…you always do this"  
  
"You're going to have to be a bit more clear because I don't know what this is"  
  
"You know what just forget it. I don't even know why I came here"  
  
"Why did you come here?"  
  
"I don't know. Jonathan invited me and Elin wanted to come"  
  
Anger rose to Evelyn's cheeks when she heard him mention her name.  
  
"But you didn't?"  
  
"Yes I did…I mean…no…I don't know"  
  
"Which is it?"  
  
"Let's just drop it. So…you're marrying that dufus."  
  
"Yes, I am and he is not a dufus. He is a very intelligent man."  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
"What kind of question is that…do I love him," says she giving a nervous laugh at the end of her comment.  
  
" Yes. Do you?" he looks intently at her hoping the answer to be no.  
  
"Do we really have to talk about this at this moment? You should go. Its quite late."  
  
Rick gets closer to her and lifts her chin for their eyes to meet.  
  
"Why won't you answer me? Do you love him?"  
  
"How about you, do you love her?"  
  
"This isn't about me. Damn it. Why won't you just…"  
  
"Well, what do you want me to say"  
  
Both became very nervous and angered by the subject that now became an argument between the two.  
  
"I don't want you to say anything, I guess I just want to know if you…"  
  
"But why do I have tell you about my feelings. It is really none of your business."  
  
"Yes, it is none of my business."  
  
With these words Rick begins heading for the door, but is somehow stopped by Evy.  
  
"Rick, Wait" as he stops she silently continues, "do you love her?"  
  
"Now why do you wanna start this again? I guess I could tell you that I do, but then I would be lying. To be honest I still…I still love you. There I said it. Goodbye Evelyn. I hope things work out for you."  
  
"Wait you…you can't just tell me something like that and leave it at that"  
  
"What else can I do? Stay around and congratulate you on your upcoming wedding."  
  
"That is not what I meant. I hate this. Why can't we ever just talk? We could never finish a conversation without you leaving"  
  
"You're the one who gave me your back the last time. Remember?"  
  
"Me? I wasn't the one who wanted the break."  
  
"But you were the one that was too busy with work to ever give me the time of day."  
  
"You know what. Just…just leave. I don't need this, or you"  
  
"Yes well, I can see that"  
  
"Now what is that supposed to mean"  
  
"Its just like you said you don't need me. You don't need anyone. You could easily replace people just the way you did with me. Its not difficult for you as it obviously shows."  
  
After hearing those words from his mouth, feelings that were mixed within her being were left to act on their own as she slapped his face. His only response is closing in the distance between them. Their lips begin touch but do not fully touch until in a burst of emotions they reach for each other getting webbed into a passionate kissing war. 


	4. Underneath Your Clothes

CH 5  
  
The next day when Evelyn woke she realized that it all had been a dream. She laid in bed thinking about it all, the kisses, the longing, the passion and most of all the love. She had often dreamed of Rick but nothing ever like this. As she continued to ponder on it all, she felt someone stirring on the bed and then all of a sudden an arm made its way around her hip. "Did it all really happen?" was all she could think of. For a moment she was unable to face him as a blush made its way to her cheeks. While she was shy to face him, Rick, on the other hand, closed any distance that may have existed between them in the bed. Then he arose his head from the pillow and placed a gentle kiss on that cheek which continued to blush.  
  
"Good morning," said Rick  
  
Evy finally turned to face him and as she was going to respond to his morning greeting he moved himself closer in order make contact with her lips. After they parted Evy gave him as shy smile and quietly finally said "good morning".  
  
For a moment nothing else was said or done as they continued to stare into each other's eyes.  
  
"Wow, you're beautiful"  
  
"And you're gorgeous. Oh, did I just say that out loud," Evelyn blushed ones more as she through his gaze began liberate herself.  
  
Rick chuckled at her words, but then did nothing but caress her.  
  
"Rick what is going to happen now?" the question suddenly arose unrepentantly out of Evelyn's lips.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean this…us…and…"  
  
"And Elin and Christian?"  
  
"Yes, them too. What are we going to do?"  
  
"Do you regret this?"  
  
"No, I love you and everything that has happened has come from that love. But, on the other hand I am scared that we did…you know…without thinking of how our actions may hurt others, them."  
  
"Evelyn, all I know is that without you I've been completely empty and alone. And now that I have you back I am not letting you go. No matter who may stand in the way. I don't regret this in any way. I love what we did because it brought us together. I am sure that things with Christian and Elin, we will have to talk to them and set things straight."  
  
"I'm scared of what their reactions may be. I don't wanna hurt them."  
  
"I don't either, but they are going to have to understand that we love each other and that things just happened."  
  
After this brief conversation the lovers once again share a passionate kiss that this time Evelyn had initiated. While they are engaged in the conversations of love, two others individuals are also conversing.  
  
"You say that you were meeting her at the café that is across the street? Well, old chap it seems to me that you have been stood up for books. She stood you up for her books, you should be used to it by now."  
  
"Why didn't I think of that? Alright, thanks Jonathan. I'll go check the museum. If she comes here tell her that I am looking for her."  
  
"Bye Christian have a nice day at the museum," said Jonathan closing the front door and waving good-bye.  
  
Jonathan was still chuckling at the thought of poor Christian, especially at his always being forgotten by Evelyn and then having to wonder all over town looking for her while never really reminding himself of the one place where she usually was which was her beloved Museum. Then he himself began to wonder about Evelyn. It had been really odd that she never scolded him on that morning for having left the party so early, and even more odd was the fact that she did not wait up to see where he had gone to. After all he had abandoned the party that she had planned for him, not even halfway through the night. "Maybe she got really drunk again last night, like she did back at Hamunaptra and slept in through the whole morning. Nah. I'll check her room maybe she might still be asleep," thought he making his way towards her room.  
  
Inside the room, Evy and Rick we still wrapped up in their passion, kissing and embracing. They only let go of one another to gain some breath, which is what they did at the moment. They stared into each other's eyes saying tender words of love. Evelyn was lying on Rick's chest. He leaned up to once again join their lips what was a short but tender kiss, and while this happened the door to Evelyn's room was suddenly opened.  
  
"Evy!!!!!!! Uh, Rick!!! You two!!! No way!!! What did you two?" after hearing no explanation and seeing the embarrassed expression on their faces Jonathan who also felt very uncomfortable began to laugh frantically. Once he calmed himself, he continued to wait for an explanation. For at that moment he felt like he needed one, but he also stayed because he loved how embarrassed and uncomfortable those two felt and wanting to ease the situation he felt that teasing them would do the trick.  
  
"I'm waiting"  
  
"Jonathan leave," yelled Evelyn now red faced with embarrassment.  
  
But Jonathan continued as amused as ever.  
  
"Jonathan if you don't get out, I will get up and beat you senseless"  
  
"How are you planning on doing that with no clothes on. Because I can with all certainly say that you are not wearing any under those sheets and that goes for you too, sweet baby sister."  
  
"One more smart remark from you and I will be the one to beat you senseless. Now Get OUT!!!!!"  
  
"Ok, fine. But I will see both of you later, hopefully by then you will have clothes on," said he laughing.  
  
At that point Rick picked up a pillow and slammed it towards Jonathan.  
  
"Ouch! That hurt"  
  
" I am glad it did. Now keep it up and that won't be the only thing hurting you Jonnie"  
  
Jonathan finally left the room but his amused laughter was still heard inside the room. Feeling worried and awkward Evelyn quickly got up from the bed began to get dressed.  
  
"I need to speak to him. What must he be thinking?"  
  
Rick also left the bed and began to dress as well.  
  
"Hon, its ok. I am sure that Jonathan understands. Or else he wouldn't have acted like that"  
  
"Rick this…what we did wasn't proper and having Jonathan catch us like that just made it worse"  
  
Seeing how worried she was and wanting to reassure her that things were going to be fine, Rick grabbed Evelyn's waist and hugged her. Repeating the words I love you in her ear.  
  
"I love you too. And though I know that Jonathan understands about us I still need to speak to him."  
  
At having said those words she left his embrace and went after Jonathan, whom she found in the living room reading the paper.  
  
"So I see you have decided to come out of your utopian chamber," said he at having noticed Evelyn silently staring at him.  
  
"Jonathan, what you saw…what happened between Rick and I…well, it just kinda happened. Last night, he walked me home and we started talking and things just you know"  
  
"Happened?"  
  
"Yes, but um…"  
  
"Don't worry Evy. I understand. I always knew that you two were bound to get back together. I just never thought I would catch you two in the act and I hope I never do. Ew gross, please no kisses around me. I think I will be traumatized for the rest of my life," said he in his usual manner of trying to lighten the conversation.  
  
"Oh, shut up"  
  
"Now what are the two of you going to do about you know who?"  
  
  
  
End OF CH 5……….Please Review….Thanks 


	5. Confrontation-Evy

Ch 5  
  
After the intriguing question made by Jonathan and seeing no answer from his sister he simply patted her on the back, he got up from the couch and left. As for Evelyn, she stayed in the living room pondering on how she would break the news to Christian. All wrapped up in her thoughts made her unaware of Rick's presence in the room.  
  
-Hey there, Whatcha thinking about?  
  
-Uh…nothing really  
  
Knowing well what she must have been thinking about but not wanting to bring up this particular subject, Rick dropped the conversation. He sat next to her and began to imply something.  
  
-"So…um…when do u wanna…you know…get…um…married?"  
  
-"What?!"  
  
-"I guess I should do this the right way, he got down on one knee and, Evelyn I really don't wanna lose you again and after what happened last night I think the next step which should have actually been the first step," gives nervous laugh, "is to get married. Will you marry me?"  
  
-"Rick…wow!" and without giving it a second thought, "Yes!!!!!!"  
  
After hearing the answer Rick got up and placed a gentle yet passionate kiss on her lips. After they parted:  
  
-Sigh! "That was kinda scary," said he relaxing  
  
"And why is that?" Asked she with a mixture of smile and wonder on her face, but then the smile soon vanished as another thought crossed her mind. "Rick, if you feel obligated to marry me after what happened, I just want to tell you that you don't have to."  
  
"That is not what I meant by that," said Rick as the front door was swung open.  
  
"Oh there you are. I have been looking for you like crazy," said Christian entering the room. "Sorry about not knocking." He went directly towards Evelyn and kissed her, which caused Rick to get angered, but managing to control himself knowing well the situation.  
  
"Oh, hello Rick, didn't see you there"  
  
"Hello Christian" said Rick in a cool tone  
  
"Now where have you been? I came here looking for you all morning. Did you forget about our breakfast date?"  
  
"Date?! Oh that's right, I am so sorry Christian I completely…"  
  
"Forgot" said Rick finishing her sentence.  
  
"Yes," continued she as she gave Rick a stay out of it look.  
  
Tension was beginning to grow as Christian sat closer and became loving towards Evelyn, who noticed this tried as to distance herself from him, without causing him to notice. She stood up from where she sat with the excuse of getting everyone something to drink.  
  
"So Rick how is Elin? That is a great girl."  
  
"Thanks" said Rick kinda out of it  
  
"I think we should all have dinner sometime. Just the four of us. Wouldn't that be fun, Evelyn?"  
  
"What?" asked she from the kitchen  
  
"I don't know. I don't think it would be a good idea," said Rick.  
  
"Aw, come on. It will be great, just like last night."  
  
At his mention of last night Rick gave Evelyn, who had entered the room, a glance. She had heard the last part of the conversation and did not know what to say.  
  
"Rick, Jonathan left something for you. Come have a look," said Evelyn hoping to speak to him for a few seconds.  
  
Once they were away from Christian Evelyn began to speak to him.  
  
"Rick I think it is best if I tell him what happened alone. Is that alright with you?"  
  
"Are you sure about this?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Alright"  
  
He leaned in to give her a kiss but she quickly moved away gesturing that Christian was still there.  
  
"I should be going. It was nice seeing you again Christian. Bye Evelyn," said Rick as he left.  
  
"What a strange fellow…"  
  
"Christian, we need to talk," said Evelyn seriously as she changed the topic.  
  
"About what? Angel" said Christian copying her tone and then chuckling.  
  
"I am serious"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well…I don't really know how to say this…" she stopped for a moment as she was unable to finish what she intended to tell him.  
  
"Don't worry sweetie, just say it. You know that above all we are friends. So whatever it is just let it out."  
  
"Um…well…I am so sorry Christian. I really am…I…well you see…no…um…I think that we should break our engagement," finished she blurting the last words out rapidly.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Please don't ask me why. I just don't think that it will work out between us," said she breaking down with tears.  
  
"But things have been going so well between us. We have made plans to marry. Why now? Is there someone else?"  
  
"Please. Just…"  
  
"Is there someone else?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"How long?"  
  
"Please don't ask me that"  
  
"Very nice Evelyn. I never thought you could be one of those types of girls who likes to play around with other people's feelings. And mine of all. I thought we were friends. I thought that I actually meant something to you. I trusted you. I loved you. I love you," said he crying.  
  
"It's not like that. I swear. I never meant for any of this. I do care for you. I really never…"  
  
Without letting her finish Christian walked towards the door and left.  
  
  
  
End Of Ch5 


	6. Confrontation-Rick

Ch 6  
  
After having left Evelyn home with Christian, Rick headed for Elin's home to break the news to her. As he made his way there all he could do was contemplate ways of telling her that it was now over between them.  
  
"Hey there babe!" said Elin putting her arms around Rick's neck getting ready to kiss him.  
  
Rick evaded her kiss taking her arms off his neck.  
  
"We need to talk"  
  
"About? Oh wait let me guess you wanna talk about you finding a beautiful girl who has stolen your heart," said she with a smile, not knowing that was what actually awaited her.  
  
"This is serious. Just let me get through this ok"  
  
"Ok" said she getting worried at seeing a side of Rick that she had hardly seen, sure he was a soldier and usually was serious and reserved but this Rick that stood in front of her carried not only a seriousness that was detected by his tone but also worry.  
  
"What I have to say…well it concerns our relationship…I have always been honest with you from the beginning, and I am planning to keep it the same way. Um…well you've always known what my feelings are like and I have never tried to show something that is not me. I really care for you and well…you see above all I consider you my friend because that is how this started. I am sorry if I may hurt you with what I have to say, but as your friend I feel it is best if I just…um tell you" he stopped for a moment trying to gain the right words to continue, but he knew that no matter what words he used she would still be hurt by what he had to say though he felt that he couldn't stop what followed.  
  
"I…just want to say that it's over between us."  
  
"What? But why?" asked teary eyed, but then her features changed as she began to realize his motives for doing what he did. "Its that girl, isn't it? You're back with her aren't you? That has to be it! Things were going so well. You even said so. There can't be any other explanation to it. That is why you gave me this whole speech about me knowing your feelings and you hurting me. She's in your life again and since you don't need me there anymore you're just throwing me away!"  
  
"It's not like that"  
  
"Oh, really! Then why are you still wearing the same clothes you had on yesterday? Do you think I am stupid? Do you think I am that naïve not to notice something like that? If you really wanted to be truthful with me you would have skipped this whole speech about you and your feelings, and you would have just told me that you are leaving me for someone else. FOR HER!"  
  
"I don't think that of you and it's not like that"  
  
"Like what? You are going to tell me that there isn't anyone else. Come on, Rick like you said I know you. I know your kind."  
  
"Now what is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Exactly like it sounds like. You know exactly what kind I am talking about because it is to what you belong to. Oh, you still don't get it. Let me explain it to your tiny little legionnaire mind. Poor baby, your kind sweetie, is the one who uses girls and then just leaves them for the next one. Is that simple enough for you to understand?"  
  
"What do you think you are accomplishing by acting like this? By making me sound like this cold hearted stupid monster. From the beginning I told you this wouldn't work, but you said to me not to worry because you understood. You said that all you wanted was to help me and…and that you yourself knew that this wasn't going to work. That we were just going to try to see what happened with this. I never wanted for this to happen and you very well know it. I would never try to hurt you"  
  
"Ok, so you didn't want to hurt me. Fine. Great. But tell me something as friends is it her? Are you back with that girl, the one who broke your heart? That is all I want to know and I think that if we truly are friends you would tell me this."  
  
"This isn't fair"  
  
"Just tell me"  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry no actually I am not because I love her."  
  
"Get out of my house. I don't ever want to see you again. GET OUT!!!!!"  
  
She pushed him out and slamming the door behind him.  
  
"Great going O'Connell, you always did have your special way of making a good day into complete crap."  
  
  
  
END OF CH 6…Thanks for all the positive feedback…Please Review… 


	7. 3 To Tango

Ch7  
  
After having such a harsh encounter with Elin, Rick decided to return to Evelyn's. Once there he found that she too had had a really rough time.  
  
"Rick I don't feel like we did the right thing. He was just so angry and sad. I have never seen him that way," said she with tears.  
  
"I know how you feel and I know we hurt them which is something that I wish we could take away, but Evelyn we can't go back on what we did and even if we could I wouldn't let us and I hope you would be the same. I know that sounds selfish, but for us and for these feelings I would be willing to do anything. Anything! If it meant that I was close to losing you," he put his hands on her face and with his thumb wiped her tear away and then tenderly kissing her lips.  
  
The comfort of his arms and kisses renewed her belief in their love. For him having her there also comforted him making him more assured of what they share for one another. After having spent the rest of the day together, Rick made his way home to clean up, but not wanting to be far from Evelyn too long he was to return that evening to be with her and to speak to Jonathan.  
  
"Evelyn, I am so sorry about coming without…it's just that you're the only girlfriend that I have in this forsaken country. He left me," said Elin crying.  
  
"I…oh dear…" Evelyn had no idea of what she could say. Seeing Elin this way broke her heart and made her want to break to everything off with Rick. And tell both Elin and Christian that it had all been a game, a stupid game and that they still wanted them.  
  
Elin continued to sob and speak about her and Rick's relationship. She left no chance for Evelyn to explain or to even tell her that it was her fault that Rick had left her and that she was sorry, but that she also loved him and didn't want to lose him as she had done before. This was all unbeknownst to Elin, who continued to rant about the woman who had taken away her love. The woman who in her mind was just playing with Rick's heart. Feeling guilty and ashamed, Evelyn tried to console her friend and foe. As Evelyn's comfort began to show on Elin, a knock was heard at the door.  
  
"I am so sorry, I am such a mess and you were expecting company."  
  
"Its alright," said Evelyn hoping that it wasn't who she thought it was.  
  
"Hey se…" as she opened she hurriedly put her hands to Rick's lips in order for her messed up companion not to be put to a more delicate state.  
  
"You can't come in," whispered Evelyn through the door.  
  
"What? What's happening? What's going on?" asked Rick as another figure got closer to the door.  
  
"You!" said Elin as she saw Rick at the door. "Evelyn, I am very grateful that you are trying to protect me from seeing this…this…I can't even come up with something to say to him" said she to Evelyn and then turning towards Rick, "I hate you, you ruined my life." Turning to Evelyn, "look at him. He is all dressed up. Probably going to see her." And turning back towards Rick, "Right? Why did you come here?"  
  
Neither Rick nor Evelyn had been able to say a thing, and once Elin asked that last question silence fell upon the three of them. Rick looked at Elin and then at Evelyn, who because of all that she had seen and heard was now staring back at him in a way that scared him. Rick was now trapped in the middle and also feeling that he might lose the woman that he loved, he mind wandered to the thought of how he could let things get this way, he cared for Elin because she was his friend but he loved Evelyn, she had become everything to him. And he had messed it all up, how he had done so was what troubled him. As his thoughts wondered on he could not stop staring at Evelyn who seemed to hold the same thoughts as him. At that point, Elin caught sight of how they stared at one another, for her it felt as if they had forgotten that she was even in the room and this is where the truth finally dawned on her.  
  
"It's you!" said Elin pointing at Evelyn. "You're the that woman. I should have known. I am so stupid. Here I was spilling my feelings to you, of all people to the one woman who was hurting me."  
  
"Elin, I…"said Evelyn who was suddenly cut off by Rick.  
  
"This has nothing to do with Evelyn. This has to do with the way our relationship was not going to work, so don't try to bring her into this."  
  
Elin acted as if Rick had never spoken to her, for her eyes never left Evelyn. She stared at her with anger and resentment. As for Evelyn, she was unable to speak or move as she felt her eyes drowning with tears. She felt or rather wanted that this was not happening to her. How did this happen? How did she and Rick end up hurting two people who seemed to truly love them, for their own love? How did things get so complicated in her life? For goodness sake just a few months ago she was just a librarian with no other thought other than her work, she had no tormenting love or rather no sight of even a love life near.  
  
Elin continued to stare at Evelyn but now she was becoming aggressive yelling all kinds of things to both Evelyn and Rick. Being no longer able to stand any of it,  
  
"For God's sakes, why are you acting as if you truly love me? I know you and you very well know that. And the reason why you are making this whole scene is because you are finally not getting what you want. That's what is all about. You just want people to pity you for not getting what you want, and that is why you came here. You didn't come here to find a friend, you came to boost up your ego by putting me down. I am really sorry because I don't to be harsh but it's the truth," said Rick loudly.  
  
His words had finally dawned on Elin. It was true she had always gotten what she wanted, even from men. This was the first time in her life that it was otherwise. This was the first time that a man had ever left her for another; this was usually something that she did to them. After having been impacted by Rick's words Elin left the room silently without even looking at either Rick or Evelyn.  
  
After she left, Rick walked towards Evelyn saying that he was sorry for having to be like that with her, but all he received from Evelyn was her walking away. She was still trying to figure out how this all came to be.  
  
"Rick, I think you should leave," was all she could manage to say. It was something that she didn't want to say but she felt that she needed to.  
  
"But…Evelyn, I love you. I didn't mean to act like that. I swear. I tried not to hurt her but she just…she just needed to face reality."  
  
"Its not that. Its just that…I need time to think."  
  
"To think about what? Evelyn, you know that I…" Rick he was about to say something but midway changed his mind. He felt frustrated with the way things were going, but he knew she was right. He knew that they both needed time. "I love you Evelyn. You can take all the time that you need. I'll wait for you as long as it takes," he kissed her lips and walked out the door.  
  
  
  
End Of CH 7…. Please Review…. please…please…please 


	8. Resolution

Lovers in a Dangerous Time  
  
CH 8  
  
As Evelyn walked towards her room she began to cry. Mixed emotions reigned inside her being. She was happy about knowing that Rick loved her, but on the other side she felt that it wasn't right for her to be happily in love while others suffered. She had heard what Rick had said about Elin and found some truths in his words, but she could still feel that the girl did love him. Evelyn could not help but remember a few months back when she felt that she lost Rick forever and she could not help but sympathize with Elin and Christian. Evelyn felt like a thief stealing away other people's happiness, yet in her could not consider giving Rick away. She couldn't. She wouldn't.  
  
That night not far away Rick contemplated the same thoughts as Evelyn. He never wanted to be like with Elin. She had been a good friend, but that was all he could see her as, while Evelyn was his love and his whole life. Without her things had been so bland that now that he had her back he could not bare to be without her anymore.  
  
The next day after having thought things over, Rick went back to Evelyn and Jonathan's place. Upon getting there, he found a completely different Evelyn than the one that had pushed him away the night before. Once, she saw him, she grabbed on to him as if afraid to lose him. Rick returned to embrace and returned the passionate kisses that she was giving him.  
  
"Rick, I don't ever want to be away from you again. I don't know how it was that things got so complicated for us, but all I do know is that whatever I may do or say, I want you to know I will always want you to be with me because having been away from you has been the hardest most…"  
  
At knowing exactly what she felt Rick without letting her finish her words began kissing her and reinstating his love to her.  
  
After the passionate exchanges, the couple sat in silence still in each other's arms.  
  
"I want us to go talk to Elin and Christian. We owe it to them to be honest," said Rick cutting the silence, and Evelyn shook her head in agreement.  
  
They set up to meet with Elin and Christian, with some resistance from them but eventually got them to agree that it was necessary. When they all arrived, Evelyn and Rick sat at one side of the table, while Elin and Christian at the other facing the first two. Silence became the atmosphere as it was too uncomfortable and nobody knew how or where to begin.  
  
"All I want to know is why the hell, I was called to speak to the four of you? Why does she need to two of you here? I thought that everything had been resolved at her place. I don't need this anymore," said Christian angrily and about to leave.  
  
As Christian spoke Evelyn and Rick exchanged worried glances because to them it now seemed more difficult than they initially had anticipated. They had thought that since some days had passed that the tension would have been somewhat broken and that in some strange way they could continue friendships with their exs.  
  
"Wait…" said Rick grabbing a hold of Christian's wrist, at which point Christian pulled it back.  
  
"Don't touch me"  
  
"Whatever you say. I just think it is important that you listen to us. Evelyn and I need to explain ourselves, and that is why we have asked the both of you here…"  
  
"No wait Rick. I should say something. Christian, just sit down. We should resolve this. But let me speak first. I am so sorry for the way that I acted. I knew that you didn't love me," said Elin, "and I tried to rush you into something that you never wanted. I am sorry. And you were right, when you said that I was only acting like that because I was a spoiled brat and because you were the first man to reject me. It's true, I had never been in that sort of situation and I felt that I owed it to myself to change that but it wasn't up to me. Evelyn, Rick does love you, he always has. I feel awful for all that I said before," continued Elin apologetically.  
  
"You had every right to what you said. Rick and I would also like to apologize to you. To both of you, for being so careless and hurting you both," added Evelyn.  
  
"You should not apologize. Hey if love came to me like that I wouldn't think it twice, which I usually don't do when some sexy stranger approaches but that is anther story. I am glad to see that it is working out with you two, because this crazy captain was going crazy without you. And I know. I was there through his sappy tails and his teary eyes, though he always tried to convince me that it was something in his eyes," said Elin with a smile as she was cut off by and outraged and forgotten Christian.  
  
"What the bloody hell is going on? You…you're the man that she is now leaving me for. I cannot believe this. How can you be so stupid? I mean look at him, Evelyn. He is a barbarian. Is this some sort of a joke? Because I don't really understand how it is that you two are together when in my understanding the two of you hated each other. I also don't understand how it is that this broad who was his girl can be so friendly and contented with this whole situation. This is absolutely ridiculous. I will not stand for this, so don't expect me to be like her" said Christian as he left the table angered.  
  
The table remained silent for a few minutes after Christian's heated departure. As the silence prevailed, Evelyn looked down almost wanting to cry. She knew that her dear friend was in pain. Elin was the first to notice, Evelyn's saddened expression, and extended her hand to her, which made Evie look her way.  
  
"Don't worry, he will understand. Just give him time."  
  
"I don't think he will."  
  
"That is his problem. You can't go carrying everyone's problems on your back," responded Elin with a smile.  
  
A few moments later Elin excused herself and left the couple to be on their own. Rick put his arm around Evelyn and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Don't worry baby, things are going to be fine. Everything is going to work out for us, and hopefully for him too. Things are going to be great," said Rick sweetly.  
  
"Yes, they will," said Evelyn losing herself in his eyes and love.  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
Note: this kinda sucked but I felt that I had to finish this fic in order to continue with the other ones…it was driving me crazy having this one still unfinished….please review…and tell me how you liked it… 


End file.
